


Three drabbles - Friendship, Gratitude, New Beginnings

by AnnieB



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-22
Updated: 2011-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:49:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieB/pseuds/AnnieB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three interconnected drabbles written for a challenge on a list. Is it just about friendship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three drabbles - Friendship, Gratitude, New Beginnings

Friendship

It was friendship, Jack had always thought. All those times he’d given Daniel a pat on the back or a hug, and the touch had lingered just a few seconds longer. They’d been friends for years he told himself. Friends hugged, guys patted each other on the back all the time. When Daniel came back this time though, Jack hadn’t hugged him or patted him on the back. He’d grabbed the flag, wrapped it around him, and tamped down the feeling that made him want to grab Daniel and drag him off somewhere safe where he’d never be lost again.

 

Gratitude

 

Of course Daniel was glad to be back, even more grateful to be alive. He cast a sidelong look at Jack as Jack handed him the flag to wrap around his nakedness. He’d hoped to see more in Jack’s eyes than just relief that he was back, something… different than all those times before when he’d been missing. No pat on the back this time, no hug, no quick flicker of something Daniel had never been able to name in Jack’s eyes. Relief certainly, but not what Daniel had been hoping for years to see. Not love then. Just friendship.

 

New Beginnings

 

“So,” Jack said as Daniel walked out of the infirmary after being checked over. “My place. Dinner, drinks. You should stay the night though. Can’t drink and drive.”

“Team night?” Daniel asked, following in Jack’s wake.

“Nope. Just you and me night.”

They were almost at Jack’s car when Daniel reached out a hand and snagged his arm. “What are we doing, Jack?” he asked when Jack stopped and turned to look at him.

“New beginnings, Daniel,” Jack said. “New beginnings.”

And there it was. That something in Jack’s eyes. Daniel could name it now. Love then. Not just friendship.


End file.
